


Clown Action

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: It'S jOkE, M/M, dont hate smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clownmaeda and ClownKomaeda get it on.





	Clown Action

It was a dark, cloudy night. Both Clownmaedas were spending that night in their circus tent. Clownmaeda was playing around with his balloon while ClownKomaeda watched. He smiled at how cute Clownmaeda was, innocently playing with the bloon. His mind began to wonder, imagining Clownmaeda playing with other things. He chuckled to himself at the thought, pants seeming slightly tighter than they were before. Clownmaeda paid no mind to the mysterious chuckle and kept playing with the sexy red bloon. He suddenly stopped and glanced over at ClownKomaeda. He smiled mischievously and let out a small honk to grab his attention. ClownKomaeda's eyes widened as he saw Clownmaeda sexually licking the bloon. Clownmaeda smirked and stood up, slowly walking towards ClownKomaeda. He batted his lashes, letting out a low honk as he did so. ClownKomaeda was speechless. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Clownmaeda, who he thought wad a sweet innocent little clown turned out to be a sexy demon. He began to squirm when Clownmaeda pinned his arms above his head, leaning down to give a quick lick to his neck. He let out a submissive honk as Clownmaeda began to grind on him, softly mumbling the word 'bloon' every time. He whined as his erection became too hard to bear. Clownmaeda smirked and ripped the clothes off of both himself and ClownKomaeda. ClownKomaeda gasped, opening his eyes to look up at the sexy beast. Clownmaeda's smirk widened. He began to lick ClownKomaeda, from his neck all the way down to his throbbing erection. He licked his lips in anticipation. ClownKomaeda let out a loud honk as his cock was swallowed up by Clownmaeda.  
Clownmaeda sucked hungrily on it, enjoying the taste. It reminded him of the bloons he used to vore. Those bloons were delicious but not enough to match the taste of ClownKomaeda's cock. He removed himself as soon as he senses ClownKomaeda nearing release, earning a whine from the other. He let out an evil honk and stuffed his fingers in ClownKomaeda's mouth. He smiled, watching the other suck eagerly on his yaoi fingers.  
After a few minutes, he pulled them out. He then placed one of his fingers into ClownKomaeda's hole. Clownmaeda's erection throbbed as he listened to the beautiful honks coming from ClownKomaeda. After finger fucking him for a good few minutes he pulled them out, replacing them with the tip of his horn. ClownKomaeda let out a very loud honk as Clownmaeda thrusted into him. Every time he honked, Clownmaeda would scream about bloons.  
Finally, Clownmaeda and ClownKomaeda neared the end. Both clowns let out honks as they released. Clownmaeda pulled out, laying next to ClownKomaeda. He held him in his arms, mumbling soft 'bloons' to the other. They fell asleep not long after, hoping they could do things like this again one day. It was a good day.


End file.
